


Simon and Nathan Make a Porno

by pervinca



Category: Misfits
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervinca/pseuds/pervinca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan in handcuffs, Simon with his cameraphone. That about covers it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon and Nathan Make a Porno

“Oh, you are a sick bastard, filming my sexy arse while I'm all defenseless like this.” 

Nathan was sprawled naked and handcuffed to the railing that made up the wall to his 'bedroom' in the Community Centre. Simon walked steadily toward him, camera out and recording, his shirt missing and trousers unbuttoned. The camera was a surprise – it hadn't made an appearance in their fucking until now, although Nathan mused it was just a matter of time. Now that he was evidently about to star in a porno, Nathan was going to make it a blockbuster. He arched his back suggestively, lean muscles taut and ribs outlined beneath his pale skin. His cock waved for the camera, always such an attention whore. 

Simon growled at the display, his cock throbbing almost painfully. For the sake of the video, he resisted the urge to touch Nathan, instead standing over Nathan's writhing body, getting a fucking gorgeous full-body shot of him. Nathan didn't have the same patience for art as Simon; he lifted one long leg into the air to massage Simon's package through his trousers with a foot. Simon didn't know what to film – the determined look in Nathan's heavy-lidded eyes or the dexterous foot attempting to pull his trousers down. He knew that quick movements of the phone between the two images would be jarring, but both sights were too hot not to document. There would have to be a lot of editing later, maybe a title sequence too....

“Oi! Stop fantasizing about your future BAFTA and get your fucking cock out!” Nathan shouted. He wasn't getting anywhere with the foot-stripping and he wanted Simon's cock _now_. Endearingly, Simon's immediately obeyed, pushing his trousers and pants down one-handed, camera directed at Nathan's shit-eating grin. Simon stepped out of his clothes, completely nude and ghostly pale. Nathan raked his eyes over Simon's slim, compact body, following the trail of dark hair from bellybutton to hard, twitching cock. Knowing attention such as this still made Simon uncomfortable, Nathan took his time inspecting the other boy while making exaggerated wanton faces. “You're a sexy little fucker, aren't you? It should be a crime punishable by spanking for such a hot, lickable body to be hidden under paedo-clothes. I could come just looking at you.” Nathan stared directly into the cameraphone as he spoke, Simon's face partially obscured from view behind it. He loved the way his words effected Simon – a mixture of embarrassment, lust, and a bit of pride were apparent on his flushed face. “Yeah, you know how fit you are. Don't play coy. Embrace your newfound position as wank material!”

“Shut up, Nathan.” Simon dropped to his knees, Nathan's legs caught between his, camera held steady on the tethered boy beneath him. He shuffled forward until his cock was bobbing right in front of Nathan's face.

“And what would you like me to do with this beautiful specimen of cock?” Nathan asked, waggling his thick eyebrows suggestively. He was not expecting to get a slap on the cheek from the beautiful specimen, but he was delighted. In mock outrage, he said: “First you handcuff me without asking, film me without consent, and now you're beating me? I'm calling the police! Help! I'm being attacked by a hot piece of arse! Help!” He was turning his head back and forth, yelling to every corner of the Community Center, trying hard not to laugh, when a large hand grabbed him roughly by the curls. 

“Shut. Up.” Simon growled, thrusting his cock unceremoniously into Nathan's eager mouth. He moved his left hand up to hold the railing for support, while his right hand attempted to keep the camera steady on Nathan's lips around his cock. Nathan sucked greedily, cheeks hollowed and eyes shut in pleasure. A flick of tongue over his sensitive tip, and Simon bucked into Nathan's mouth a couple times before regaining control of himself. The footage would be extremely shaky at that point, unfortunately, giving him another thing to edit... _nnngh_. 

Nathan was making downright vulgar noises, slurping around the cock in his mouth and moaning with abandon. It was difficult to tell if it was all for the camera or just part of it, but either way it felt amazing so Simon couldn't care less. Nathan pulled his head back until only the head of Simon's penis remained in his mouth. He worried the tip lightly with his teeth, staring up from beneath his fringe of dark curls at Simon with lust-darkened eyes. Simon moved the cameraphone in for a close-up of Nathan's red, swollen lips working around the gleaming wet head of his cock. He could wank to that image for months. Nathan stuck his tongue out, the cock resting heavily on it, a contrast of pinks. He wagged his tongue slowly left to right, lapping at the sides of Simon's cock, eyes locked on the camperaphone lens. Languidly he took Simon's cock back into the wet heat of his mouth, centimeter by centimeter until it was bumping the back of his throat and he was nearly nose-deep in thick black pubic hair. He held position for a moment, savoring the tension in the pale thighs around his sides and the strain in his own handcuffed wrists. He could hear Simon's labored breathing above him, feel his pulse on his tongue.

Simon grunted as Nathan began sucking his cock again in earnest. He was finding it impossible to hold the camera steady as Nathan moved his head in a furious rhythm around his cock. _So close, so close._ The tightening in his balls was just beginning when Simon put his hand on Nathan's curly hair, ruining his pace. Nathan looked up questioningly, tongue still swirling around Simon's flared head.

“Can I... come on you?” Simon asked, breathless. Nathan pulled back slowly until Simon's cock left his mouth with a _pop!_ He grinned lasciviously. Legs trembling, Simon grabbed his own cock with the hand not holding the cameraphone. Nathan's spit acted as lube for Simon's hand as he wanked over him. It was apparent where exactly Simon meant to come on him, and Nathan peered up at him between his eyelashes, ready to shut his eyes tightly when the time came. 

The time came quickly, with a few more low grunts, and then a surprised “oh!” as the amount and trajectory of the cum in question overwhelmed both men. Simon collapsed on his side, camera held aloft to take in the scene. He laughed wheezily, still not breathing right after such a fantastic orgasm. Nathan lay prone, frowning in disgust but afraid to open his eyes or mouth. Spunk pooled in the corners of his mouth and slowly dripped down his forehead and cheeks to his neck. He whined wordlessly and kicked at Simon who was being completely useless.

Simon undid Nathan's handcuffs and handed the blind man the first things he found to wipe with - two of Nathan's mismatched socks and his own pants. Nathan scrubbed at his face and neck roughly, still disgusted, until he could open his eyes and mouth safely again.

“Jesus, it's in my _hair_! How did you manage to produce this much spunk after the wank this morning?! Oh, my beautiful hair....” Simon swatted away the thrown spunk-sodden sock, still laughing. He held up the cameraphone to record Nathan's look of despair and betrayal. 

A few kisses cheered him up considerably, as well as the promise of retribution.

The last thing Simon's camera recorded before the memory reached capacity was Nathan staring directly into the lens and declaring, “I better find this video on Epic Gay Facials dot com by the end of the night. I'm going to be a star!”


End file.
